


Good Luck

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Zig and Chris BrOTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Before the party on the rooftop to celebrate Chris’ presentation, Zig talks to Chris about his feelings for Scarlett (MC).





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another fanfic about The Freshman, based on the first time I played book 3, and Scarlett (MC) broke up with Chris because she felt in love with Zig (yeah, let’s keep pretending it was her and not me LOL). I miss more interactions between Zig and Chris, I really hoped they become best friends, and I missed it in the succeeding books. So, I imagined a possible talk between them during that rooftop party. English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Zig climbed up the stairs of Scarlett’s suite with an uncertain feeling. She said her suitemates would be okay with his presence, not just Chris, but after everything that happened during that quarter, they’d have all the reasons to hate him. But he had to trust her. He knocked on the door and Abbie answered it with a wide smile.

_Hey, Zig! Welcome to our house!

_Thanks, Abbie – he entered in the living room and lifted the bag in his hand a little – uh, Scarlett asked me to bring ice…

_Sure, Kaitlyn was already waiting – Abbie grabbed the bag – Scarlett went to the college, she had to talk to her professor, it’s about her scholarship, she and James will arrive soon – she already knew Scarlett was the only person in that little party who really interested to Zig, but he needed to be kind with everyone, know them better and being their friend. He really wanted to be part of the group – please, make yourself comfortable, Kaitlyn, Tyler and Zack are here– she motioned to him to go to the kitchen, where they greeted each other cordially.

_Thanks for the ice, Zig, I’ll put this on the cooler – Kaitlyn smiled while picked the bag from Abbie’s hands. Zack sighed frustrated.

_Oh, crap, I don’t know if these cookies are good enough!

_Let me take a look – Zig examined the oven after Zack opened it a little more – they are almost good. Just two more minutes and you can take them off and put in a plate to cool.

_Thanks, Zig, it’s good to have a specialist around – Zack smiled and Zig smiled back.

_How did you learn to make cookies, Zig? – Tyler asked while picked red cups in the cupboard.

_I had to learn to make to my sisters when they were craving for sugar and mom wasn’t home – Zig laughed.

_That’s cute! – Kaitlyn smiled – how many sisters do you have?

_Four. Marie is older and Sophie, Lucy and Mila are younger than me.

_Four? Wow! I’m the only child and I can’t imagine what it’s like to live with so many siblings! – Kaitlyn’s mouth was agape while grabbed some soda cans and beer bottles, and put on the cooler with the ice Zig brought.

_Well, sometimes it was really crazy and hard, but most of time it was fun. I indeed love and miss those girls… - everyone smiled when realized the kind and caring side of Zig, which only Chris and, mainly, Scarlett, were the only ones to witness until then.

_That’s nice, Zig! I have one little sister too, and I do anything for her… - Abbie grinned, and looked at the clock on the wall – speaking of that, I promised to talk to her by Skype before the party, excuse me, I’ll be back soon.

_I’m coming with you – Tyler joined Abbie and they headed to her room. Zack and Kaitlyn shared a look, giggling, while Zack finished putting the cookies in a plate.

_Oh, I forgot the nachos! – he shouted, frustrated.

_Don’t worry, I’ll help you – Kaitlyn turned to Zig – Zig, would you mind to take the cookies and the cooler to the roof? Chris is already there.

_No problem – Zig smiled and took the plate and the cooler by the handle, the red cups on the cooler cover. While he went up the stairs, he could hear Zack and Kaitlyn talking.

_I really should apologize to him for everything I said in the show…

_He deserves it, even more now, after what he did for Chris and Scarlett.

Zig smiled, he was doing it really well. But he should apologize, too. They were being so receptive and kind. When he arrived at the roof, Chris was setting the chairs and the couch in a circle. He smiled as he saw Zig putting the cooler on the floor.

_Hey, Zig, it’s good to see you!

_It’s good to see you too – he extended his hand with the plate and Chris got a cookie.

_Thanks, man – Zig put the plate on the table and grabbed one too. Chris turned to him, opening his arms – I still didn’t thank you for everything you did today – Zig turned and hugged him.

_ I have to thank you for coming after me. I know I was breaking a promise, and you were counting on me… - they pulled back, and Chris smiled.

_What matter is that you came at the end, and my project will concretize, I have faith. And you gained Dean’s sympathy! – he laughed and Zig blushed a little, smiling.

_Yeah…I’ll definitely apply here…

_You should. Scarlett will be really happy.

_Yeah, she has as much faith in me as my mom and my sisters…

_She always has faith in everyone, last quarter she supported me a lot during the presidential race, I don’t know if I could do it without her… - Chris turned to Zig, noticing him shifting a little uncomfortable – Zig? Is there a problem?

_No. Well, uh…Chris, I think I need to be honest to you – Zig looked in his eyes – I know I had a fair share of guilt about your break up with Scarlett.

_What?

_Scarlett and I have been talking a lot, getting to know each other better. But I never meant to screw your relationship. She respects you a lot, and that’s great in my opinion, and like I told her, I never wanted to be a homewrecker. I want you to know that if I flirted with her, I never crossed the line while you two were together. I was just…complimenting her, you know? Scarlett attracted my attention from the day I met her, but when I saw she had a boyfriend, I drew back.

Chris sat on the couch and patted the spot beside him. Zig sat as well and Chris inhaled deeply before speak.

_Zig, the only person I blame for this is myself. I was the worst boyfriend you could imagine. Scarlett was feeling alone, and I was too busy with my duties as president to realize this. But I should have found more time for her. We’d set up a date, and at the last minute I’d uncheck it. Scarlett understood, but she was upset, too. She was always so worried about us all, and we practically turned our backs on her – Chris turned to Zig – well, everybody but you.

_Me? – Zig’s eyes widened and Chris nodded.

_Yes, Zig. On Madison’s party, if wasn’t for you, Scarlett would spent that night alone. If wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t have anyone to talk about James moving to LA. You were there when none of us were.

_But I turned my back on her, too – Zig sighed – after Kaitlyn’s gig, I yelled at her, I said horrible things about her and your friends, and when she tried to make amends yesterday, I gave her the cold shoulder. Scarlett didn’t deserve the treatment I gave to her – Chris put a hand on Zig’s shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

_Hey, you weren’t the only one. Me, Kaitlyn and James blew her off, too. And she has a wonderful heart, she forgave all of us. But my point is that you always had managed more time to her than any of us. In that night I arrived late at Kappa’s house, and even then I left early. She tried to convince me to stay but she failed, because I didn’t hear her. The next day we broke up – Chris sighed – Scarlett’s so special, she deserves more than what we did to her this quarter.

_She really is. If I managed time to her, it was because I was always eager to see her – Zig smiled, and Chris noticed his eyes shining.

_You really like her, don’t you? – Chris arched an eyebrow and Zig blushed again.

_Yeah, I never met anyone who cared about me so much. Scarlett was the first girl who didn’t leave me after discover my criminal record. We had our first kiss in my car, when she asked me to pick her here and talk about James, and… - Zig’s smile opened even more – I felt something inside me I never felt before. I don’t know if that means being in love, but I think so. Because she has an effect on me that I can’t explain… - Chris smiled.

_Well, I’d say you’re in love.

_Uh, there’s something else I wanted to talk with you – Zig frowned again – I know your broke up is recent, but I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend…not today, it was an difficult day, but…soon – Zig bit his lips and Chris waved his hand, smiling knowingly.

_I got it. You’re worried about me, my feelings for her and our friendship which is just beginning, right? – Zig nodded, a little awkward.

_I don’t know if will be strange to you seeing us together, after everything what happened between you two. I don’t want you to think I tried to steal her from you, or that I’m stabbing you in the back…

_No way, Zig – Chris interrupted – I must confess I thought a lot about my feelings for her after we broke up, I mean, I like Scarlett, but now I see I’m totally okay with being friends. I want her to find someone who can give her what I wasn’t able to give, and this person really could be you.

_You think so? –Zig asked, surprised.

_Why not?

_Let’s be honest, Chris. I don’t have much to offer. I mean, I’m not even enrolled in college, I have a criminal record, and I don’t earn much as a barista. I’m not the kind of guy someone would be happy to take to meet the parents.

_Zig, stop disdaining yourself. After everything I know about you, I know you are much more than this. Did you forget I have a criminal record, too? We shouldn’t let this define us! – Chris grinned, nudging Zig – and Scarlett sees your qualities better than anyone else. I’m pretty sure she’ll say yes to your ask.

_Really? – Zig smiled, excited – do you think she likes me too?

_Obviously. I noticed the way she looks to you, her eyes shines. Today, when you were doing you speech, she cried with emotion, and looked at you like she was making a promise to herself, she’d never let you feel that you are nothing. Because you are something really special to her – Zig was impressed, and Chris noticed he was processing that information. Probably, being in love was something new to him – and I can affirm she never looked to me that way. I know she likes you a lot, too. And if you guys decided to date, I would be happy for you. This won’t change our friendship, Zig, don’t worry – Chris extended his hand and Zig shook it.

_Thank you so much, Chris, you don’t have idea how much you helped me. It was good talk to you – they both smiled – I think we could be great friends.

_I feel the same way since we chatted at Madison’s party. And today you helped me to do something really important – they headed to the cooler and grabbed drinks. At this time, the rest of the suitemates came to the roof, plus James and Scarlett. When she saw Zig, she smiled widely, rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Zig! I’m so happy to see you here! – Zig hugged her by her waist – finally you met my suite! – she kissed his cheek and pulled away.

_Yeah, is pretty nice – he smiled while watched her. When he realized her eyes were shining, he stroked her cheek. Suddenly, she was even more beautiful. Zig remembered what he talked with Chris. He had no doubt that she was the girl he wanted more than everything. During the days after their fight, he missed her so much that now he was sure he’ll never let her go again – so, Abbie told me you went to talk to your professor?

_Yeah, it was a great conversation, I’ll tell you everything later – she smiled – how the things went while I was out?

_Fine. I helped Zack with the cookies and talked a lot to Chris – he was a little away, talking to Tyler, but when he heard his name, glanced at them, smiling.

_Oh, look at you two, future besties! – Scarlett giggled. It meant a lot to her seeing Zig getting along with her friends.

_Yeah, I guess you’re right – he kissed the top of her head – it was a great conversation, too.

_I’m glad to hear that – she took his hands – but now I need to eat. Oh, Zack made nachos! Come here, sit with me… - still holding one of his hands, Scarlett leaded him to the couch. Zig looked back over his shoulder to Chris and they both grinned. Chris mouthed a “good luck” and returned to talk to Tyler.


End file.
